


Day 5, praise; Komaeda

by love_toxin



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Marking, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Obsessive Behavior, Other, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Somnophilia, Stalking, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_toxin/pseuds/love_toxin
Summary: Komaeda just loves his darling so much, how could he possibly wait long enough for them to reciprocate?
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587532
Comments: 5
Kudos: 439





	Day 5, praise; Komaeda

“ _ H-huh _ -”

A hand clapped over your mouth, blankets shifting and your mattress letting out a squeak as something leaned into it. 

“Shh, sh...don’t worry, my sweet little darling.."

Sleep still fogged your mind, and in the pitch darkness of your room, all you could feel was the hand covering half your face...and the heaving breaths from just a few inches away, hot against the tender skin of your cheeks.

Someone had come into your room, and at such an early hour too...no. No, someone had  _ broken into _ your room in the middle of the night, someone was holding you down as you lay under your sheets...someone was unzipping his pants, the sound deafening in the quiet of your bedroom. 

"Huh...huh..!"

You started thrashing, your body strangely heavy and slow for some reason--but your intruder only shushed you again, stroking your hair with his free hand as if you were a child simply having a tantrum. 

"It's okay! Please, my dearest, don't worry...I'm not going to hurt you. I would never hurt someone as precious and delicate as you.."

His voice gradually shifted into a purr, and you tensed up as you felt a pair of lips brush against your neck, pressing kiss after heated kiss into your skin. And it was then that it finally clicked in your mist-filled mind.

_ Komaeda  _ was the one on top of you. Nagito Komaeda, the weirdest guy in a school full of certified freaks, the one who most avoided because of his erratic behavior...and the one you had found out was stuffing love letters under your door, sometimes leaving whole piles of them to bump into on your way in. And that was the one who was currently pulling on some sort of fabric, only for you to realize that he had been tugging down his boxers. 

"I can't believe a piece of garbage like me could actually have the chance to touch you...my one true love...my  _ angel _ .." 

His hand finally slipped off your mouth, and you realized why, now--you weren’t just tired, you had been  _ drugged _ , and it was finally taking full effect as he loomed over you. Your vision blurred at the edges, but you fought to stay conscious, even though it was now fruitless to even try to move your arms or legs. 

You felt your shirt being pushed up, and your sleeping shorts pulled down and off your legs, before something wet fell and splashed lightly against your stomach. You only realized a few moments after that it must have been spit, that he was quite literally  _ drooling  _ over you. 

“Ko...K-Ko..”

The words you wanted to say felt impossible to get out, at this point you felt you were only capable of making little noises--which seemed to be more than enough for Komaeda, who sighed and shuddered when you spoke.

“So sweet...I want to  _ die  _ listening to you say my name. My precious, darling little hope, you’re the  _ only  _ thing I need for the rest of my life. Everyone else can  _ die  _ for all I care.”

Moving your underwear to the side, you cringed at the feeling of something stiff bumping at your entrance, slowly pushing in slightly only to pull back out, and rub against you once more. 

“ _ Tight _ ...it’s a tight fit, my hope...you want me to prepare you?”

You didn’t know why he bothered asking, if he knew you couldn’t possibly answer--and so you only mewled as his wet fingers breached your hole, suddenly and roughly and so unlike he had been handling you thus far. He stretched you and curled against your sweet spots to force a moan from you, and by the time he had pulled out, his cock had already replaced their spot. He sank forward into your heat, and by then, you could already feel that it had gotten a few degrees colder in the room...something had changed. 

" _ Aahn _ ..Y-Your skin is so soft...it's like silk. You're like a little doll...a perfect, breakable little doll.."

To your shock, Komaeda held nothing back as he moaned, most certainly loud enough to possibly alert some of the others on your floor--but he either ignored it or didn’t care, just as he ignored your dazed whimpers and weak squirming as he started to roughly thrust his hips into yours. Why he was suddenly being so harsh, leaving bruises and pawing at your chest while you lay limp underneath him...a cold panic rose in your throat, that maybe he really had finally snapped. 

“It feels good, right? You feel good? Oh, darling, you look  _ perfect _ ...you’re enjoying this so much, I can already tell! You love me!”

If you had felt cold before, your heart was freezing now. The echoed slapping noises of his lovemaking resonated off the walls, and your insides clenched and throbbed at the surprisingly thick intrusion. Somehow, he knew all the right buttons to push, the way to angle himself so that your whining shifted into moans of pleasure...and it made your stomach twist into knots at the thought of why that might be, that it was possible this wasn’t the first time he had snuck into your room in the dead of night. 

“You’re so generous, honey! Loving someone so worthless as me must feel impossible, but your pity is so glorious! I don’t want to ever live without you! You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to this shitty,  _ disgusting  _ world!”

Komaeda’s cock twitched inside you as he ranted and raved, and you felt the pressure of his chest against yours, his hair tickling your skin as he planted a smothering kiss to your lips. As he lay on top of you, there was no hope of kicking him off now, his hips bucking at a frantic and frenzied pace now, fast enough that you felt like you were melting...and then everything stilled, and heat flooded your weak, over-sensitive hole. Though it was difficult to see before, you felt your vision disappear completely then, your mind hazy and memories in a fog....and in what felt like just a minute or two, you snapped back into consciousness. 

Your whole body felt warm, your skin tingling with what you later realized was an afterglow, and something sticky filled you and dripped uncomfortably down your legs. You slowly blinked away your exhaustion, moving your hand up to rub your eyes--you could move your arms now. You sat up with a jolt, coming to the realization that not only were you able to move…

But it was morning. And Komaeda was nowhere to be found. 

“ _ Huh..? _ ”

You wished it had all been a dream, but the pool of cum staining your sheets proved otherwise, just like the bite marks and bruises on your body that you didn’t remember receiving. You felt gross, sweaty and sticky and sore from...whatever had really happened last night, considering you couldn’t remember most of it, though you could hazard a guess. 

God, you  _ really  _ hoped it wasn’t actually Nagito you had shacked up with last night. You must have gotten drunk, it was the only explanation for your sick feeling as you got up and out of bed...but considering that you could still hear his voice in your head, you knew that it must have been him.

“Damn it...I thought I was over these stupid flings..”

With a sigh, you shuffled towards the bathroom, electing to clean up any excess fluids after you had taken a shower--though, on your way there, you finally noticed the note sitting on your bedside table. Curiosity overcame you, though you were nervous it might be some desperate love confession...but when you opened it up, it wasn’t anything you expected.

_ Come to my room tonight, my adorable little hope. _

_ Also, which of our classmates do you like the least? _

_ Tell me in class today...and I’ll have a present waiting for you.  _

_ Love,  _

_ K. _


End file.
